


断水双龙

by Ferretie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Martial Arts, Multi, Wuxia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferretie/pseuds/Ferretie
Summary: 清泉山庄的段老庄主死了，死在玉面双龙镖之下，这个镖的主人不是别人，正是清泉山庄少庄主段临风的至交好友楚云起。距离清泉山庄二小姐段临霜叛逃出庄已经过了三年，在遇到颜寄欢以前，她以为她这辈子都不会再和清泉山庄扯上关系了。一个传统武侠背景的故事，中篇架空，大概是用YA/NA fiction小说的方式打开武侠。主要是想写一写江湖和人。





	断水双龙

(准备把这个文写完再发，先删一下）


End file.
